


Playing On My Mind

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [24]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Blushing, Brother/Brother Incest, Dreams, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor gets a bit lonely with the lack of attention and lucky for him Zac just happens to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexi_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_girl/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zac/Taylor  
> Song: I Want Your Sex  
> Prompt: Attention Sex

Taylor groaned as he sat at his piano. He was frustrated, really fucking frustrated. Isaac was ignoring him, had been ignoring him all week and Natalie the wife who was supposed to love him had also been ignoring him though he suspected it was because she was cheating on him. It wouldn't be the first time but then again he was cheating on her with Isaac so it wasn't like he had room to get upset.

Hearing the door open Taylor turned his head watching as Zac came in the room. From the look on Zac's face when they looked at each other Taylor was sure that Zac hadn't expected him to be here but then again it was three in the morning and Taylor knew he shouldn't have been here. He should have been in bed with his wife or in bed with Isaac.

"I...umm..isn't it early for you to be here," Zac spoke swallowing hard as he looked at Taylor. "Or well late really."

Taylor shrugged, "I could say the same to you," he said watching as Zac relaxed some. "Shouldn't you be home with Kate and the kids?" he asked though he knew Zac and Kate had hard times especially when it came to getting along. That was one perk of being married to Kate's best friend. He got to hear all the details about Zac's marriage.

Zac made a face at Taylor's question, "I should but she was bitching at me all night and then she refused to have sex and I just needed a fucking break," he sighed as he walked over and sat down beside Taylor on the piano bench. "What are you doing here?"

"Natalie and I are sort of fighting too. I accused her of cheating," Taylor confessed as he blushed. "She told me to leave so I did."

Raising an eyebrow Zac looked at Taylor confused, "Why would you accuse her of cheating?"

"Because she is cheating on me," Taylor spoke as if it was simple. He had caught her or well seen her out with another man the week before when she had said she'd be out with her mom. She was out alright but not with her mom.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow curiously. "Maybe you're just projecting your own guilty conscience onto her," he shrugged and his words made Taylor pause because he was positive Zac had no clue that Taylor was sleeping with their eldest brother. If there was even a possibility that he knew then Isaac would freak as he wanted no one to know.

Taylor licked his lips as he looked away from Zac's gaze, "What makes you think I have a guilty conscience?" he asked not answering Zac's question.

"Because I know you screw around on her," Zac answered so plainly. "I am with you ninety percent of the time Tay, thanks to being in the same band as you. I know you can't control your dick half the time."

Blushing at Zac's words, Taylor still kept his gaze off Zac. "I've gotten better this past year," he argued knowing he had straightened his act when he had finally landed Isaac, mainly because Isaac had always been his top conquest and the one he had liked to make jealous by fucking around on tour because he had always known Isaac had wanted him.

It was sick Taylor knew but he had never been a sane person to say the least. If he was sane he probably wouldn't even be having sex with his own brother, a brother whom was now ignoring him lately. Ignoring him when all Taylor craved was attention.

"Only because Ike..." Zac started sounding a bit rude but he stopped before he could even finish his sentence, as if he had thought better of it.

"Only because Ike what?" Taylor asked realizing that yes, somehow Zac had figured out that Taylor and Isaac were a thing.

Taking a deep breath, Zac fidgeted slightly beside Taylor, "Only because Isaac finally got you," he answered and Taylor's head shot up to look at him.

"You know?" Taylor questioned his voice soft and he was sure any anger he felt towards Natalie had vanished. Now he was scared about Zac knowing he was sleeping with Isaac which was new because Taylor was rarely scared. Usually Taylor was the one in control of things. He liked being in control just as much as he liked attention.

Zac nodded his head as again he fidgeted, a nervous tick for him. "I'm not stupid," he finally spoke as he locked eyes with Taylor. "I can see things..observe them," he said as he scrunched his nose up. "I know how much you've wanted Ike and everyone you fuck with is just someone you used to get his attention. It finally worked and you've had him. Isaac finally tamed you."

"You make it sound like I'm some animal," Taylor said as he laughed, trying to lighten the mood but he hadn't missed how bitter Zac's words had came out. "And I'm not much of anyone's at the moment. Nat's cheating and Isaac's been distant and so I'm just lonely."

"Which must suck for you since you love attention, like certain animals," Zac spoke as he put an emphasis on the word animals. "You know, if you didn't want to be lonely anymore I could help you," he suggested and his words shocked Taylor.

Zac seemed to have a knack for that tonight, shocking him.

"You...what?" Taylor asked knowing those were the only two words he was capable of even speaking right now. This had to be some dream. Some weird fucked up dream.

"I could help you," Zac said sounding so innocent as he inched even closer to Taylor on the piano bench. "You honestly surprised I want too?" he asked arching an eyebrow. "Surprises you that another one of your brothers wants you?" he questioned finally dropping the innocent act as his voice got a bit seductive. "I wanted you for so long. I think that's part of the reason I settled for Kate. Because I couldn't have what I really wanted. I think I can now though, now that I've realized you have a weird sibling kink and I mean I could give you that attention that Isaac hasn't been giving you lately."

Swallowing hard Taylor was still stunned because this was a new side to Zac he hadn't seen before. His baby brother saying he had wanted him. Blaming that want for why he had settled for Kate, meaning that in the end somehow Taylor was responsible for Zac's unhappy marriage.

"So what do you say, Taylor?" Zac asked in Taylor's silence. "How about letting me take care of your needs sexually since Isaac is failing?"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Taylor could reply though he jerked up in bed, taking in his surroundings as he looked around the dark room, Natalie still fast asleep beside him and he swallowed hard as he leaned against the headboard of his bed. 

Tonight's dream had been the fifth in a span of a week in which he had been dreaming about having sex with one or both of his brother's and he hated it. He hated it because they were just dreams and he knew they'd never happen and he hated it because he knew they had started thanks to the woman sleeping beside him.

If Taylor hadn't went snooping on Natalie's laptop he never would have found the files of incestuous fan fiction that his wife read, though her taste seemed to be strongly Zaylor but he had found a bit of Tike and maybe he shouldn't have read bits and pieces of either but he had, he had and now it seemed his brain wanted his brothers in ways he'd never have them.

"Thanks Natalie," Taylor whispered a bit bitterly as he turned to look at his wife. "Thanks for making me open a Pandora's box I can't close again."


End file.
